And then I will rest in peace
by KeikoHPfan
Summary: The war is over, but it doesn't mean that everything is fine. That doesn't mean that Harry is safe, or that any of his loved ones is, for that matter. Charlie offers Harry a safe shelter, but can he give him peace? DH compliant, except for the epilogue. Will be slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, obviously, but thanks for asking.

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / Mentions of past child abuse, depression, violence

**AN:** I've fallen in love with that pairing during my previous story and I couldn't wait to write something else about them. I hope you'll enjoy this new story and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews ^^! (was that too obvious? I'm not known for being very subtle anyway :D )

HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry doesn't think he's able to stand anymore. He just lets his knees give out under him, and hits the ground with a choked sob. He's so tired, so fucking weary. The shouted curses and terrified screams still echo in his mind, and he remembers Kingsley's wild eyes as he forced the Galleon in Harry's hand. A Portkey. He should have known.

They've been too confident. Too trusting. Too sure that the war was behind them. They've been fools, all of them. And now they pay the price for their mistake.

"Someone's there? Harry? Merlin, what happened? Come in, it's freezing out there. Are you hurt?"

Bill Weasley is exactly as Harry remembers him. Tall and lean and scarred. He pushes Harry inside the small cottage and looks outside for a moment before closing the door. Fleur gasps softly, her hands over her very round belly.

Harry falls to his knees – it's becoming annoying, really – and tries to wipe the blood coating his face, but his hands don't obey him.

"There Harry, just lie down. I'm going to check your wounds. It's not too bad, don't worry."

Harry doesn't care, but he nods anyway. It seems to please Bill, for he smiles and begins to whisper Healing spell after Healing spell, tearing Harry's clothes open and bathing the wounds as he discovers them. Bill finally wraps the shaking body in a soft blanket and gathers Harry in his arms before gently depositing him on the couch.

"All done, Harry. Are you in pain?"

Harry shakes his head. He feels numb, to be honest.

"Good. Can you tell what happened? Did King give you the Portkey?"

"Yes." Harry's voice sounds hollow and hoarse to his own ears. It's weird. "He did. We were attacked. In Diagon Alley."

"What? In broad daylight?"

"Yeah. Hermione had the time to send her Patronus to Kingsley while we were trying to defend ourselves. Ron and George and I, I mean. But… We were soon outnumbered. They managed to corner me, alone. They were beginning to… have fun with me when Kingsley and an army of Aurors Apparated. Everybody was fighting, it was… chaos. Then Kingsley gave me the Galleon, and… here I am. I'm sorry. I'll just go."

"What? No, you're not going anywhere. I have to Floo my parents. Fleur, keep an eye on him, love. I'll be right back."

Harry shrugs and watches as Fleur slowly sits next to him.

" Hey, 'Arry? You okay?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to disturb your evening like that."

"Don't be daft. We knew Kingsley could send you 'ere if needed. I just 'ope everyone is safe."

"Yeah. Yeah, me too."

He has to find a way to get away from here. Away from those he love, because they always end up being hurt. Maybe if he agrees to spend the night here, he'll be able to sneak out later.

"I have good news." Bill's deep voice precedes him in the small living-room. "Everyone is safe and sound. Ron had a few nasty cuts like yours, Harry, but he's been healed in St Mungo's. They're all at the Burrow and Kingsley left two Aurors with them."

"Oh, Dieu soit loué" Fleur whispers under her breath. "Should Harry stay here for the night then?"

"It's one possibility. But King thought they could have put some sort of Tracking Spell on Harry, and with the baby coming I-"

"I'll just go. I shouldn't have come in the first place."

"Harry, stop. We'd have taken you in right away, if Fleur hadn't been pregnant. King suggested that you go to Charlie's."

"In Romania?"

"No. Charlie is not there anymore. He's working in Ireland, actually. The Ministry found a few dragons in the UK after the war. Apparently Voldemort had wanted to use them, but dragons do not obey humans. Charlie is trying to build a new reserve for those dragons. You could Floo there. Charlie's new location is not public knowledge, and it's too far away from London to allow anyone to track you."

"No, I'd prefer to go-"

"Where, Harry? Where will you go? King believes it would be better for now to keep you away from Ron and Hermione, because they'll search there first. And Grimmauld Place has been discovered during the war and the wards were never renewed. Charlie is the safest option. And I trust him to keep you safe."

Harry shakes his head and tries to sit up. There's no way he'll go and risk someone's else life.

"I think Bill is right, 'Arry. It will give Kingsley enough time to find the people who attacked you and everyone will stay safe in the meantime."

"It's just for a few days, Harry. Charlie won't mind and you'll be safe."

"I'm not worried about my safety."

"I know. But I am. We all are. Mum is beside herself with worry and Hermione wanted to come here right away. If we know you're with Charlie, everyone will be reassured and we'll be able to focus on finding those wizards and lock them in Azkaban."

Harry knows he's being tricked into accepting this. But he's too tired to fight. Too tired to refuse. Besides, he'll probably have more opportunities to flee if he's alone with Charlie in Ireland.

"Alright."

"Good. D'you think you're strong enough to Floo right now? The sooner you get there, the safer we'll all be."

"Yes. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Great. I'm going to shrink some of my clothes for you to wear. "

Harry nods tiredly and sits up. Bill gives him a dark blue tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Harry puts them on and lets the redhead guides him in front of the fireplace.

"There we go, Harry. Charlie will not know you're coming, so please give him that." Bill gives Harry a folded piece of parchment and smiles." It'll be alright, mate. I'm sorry you're going through this again. We'll be doing everything we can to catch those bastards and ensure your safety. Go now. Charlie Weasley's cottage."

Bill hands Harry a handful of Floo powder and Harry steps into the hearth. He nods to both Bill and Fleur, ignoring the familiar stab of pain as the tall redhead wraps a muscular arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Charlie Weasley's cottage!" he yells, and he's gone.

He never sees Bill's concerned gaze and Fleur's watery eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, obviously, but thanks for asking.

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / Mentions of past child abuse, depression, violence

**AN:** Thanks to the people who reviewed, and to all my followers! Here's the second chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it! Real life is kind of crazy these days, so I'm not sure when I'll update again... As usual, R&R!

HP-HP-HP-HP

"Harry?"

Harry stumbles and finally manages to get out of the hearth without falling flat on his face.

"Hey Charlie. Sorry to come here unannounced, but we had a… situation. Bill has given me this for you."

Charlie takes the parchment with a frown and Harry observes him from under his eyelashes while the redhead reads.

Charlie is taller than himself – no surprise here, as every grown man Harry knows is taller anyway – but shorter than Bill or Ron. He has a broad chest and muscular arms, though, and he seems much stronger than any of his brothers. His red hair is cut rather short and sticks up in all directions in a way that is much more stylish than it is on Harry's head. Charlie's skin is tanned and covered in freckles and it makes his blue eyes stand out quite strikingly. He's wearing Muggle clothes and is barefoot on the wooden floor of his –very small – cottage.

"Shit. How are you?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

"Somehow I doubt that. Anyway, you're welcome to stay as long as you need – or as long as you wish. I think it would be safer for you to use another name while you're staying here. Bill also suggested that I cast a slight Anonymity Charm on you."

"A what?"

"An Anonymity Charm. It won't change your features, but it will prevent people from recognize you as Harry Potter."

"Cool. Alright."

"I could tell the others you came here to give us a hand for a few days. Merlin knows we could use some help."

"Okay."

Charlie frowns and is looking a bit worried, but he nods anyway. Harry knows it's easier to agree to everything. Then maybe he'll be able to get a few hours of sleep and to sneak out before dawn.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Maybe just some toast and a cup of tea?"

"Alright."

Harry munches obediently on a toast and downs his tea. The hot beverage is actually quite comforting. Charlie watches him closely while sipping on his own cup.

"Harry Black" the dark haired blurts out.

"What?"

"My fake name. Harry Black. I'm rather fond of my first name and it's a common first name both in the Muggle and in the Wizarding worlds. Evans would be too obvious, but I think Black will do."

Charlie smiles softly and nods.

"I suppose you're exhausted. I have only one bedroom here, so I'll sleep on the couch."

"No! No. It's alright, you don't have to let me your bed. I'll be just fine on the couch."

"You sure? It doesn't bother me, you know."

"I'm sure."

"I'd try to Transfigure it in a bed but I'm pants at it."

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. I'm so tired I could sleep on the floor anyway."

"Yeah, I imagine you are. The bathroom is here. Hold on a sec, I'll get you a tee-shirt and pajama bottoms."

Charlie disappears in his bedroom and Harry closes his eyes, trying to fight the growing dizziness.

"There. Go change and sleep, Harry. You're looking dead on your feet."

Harry nods and somehow manages to put on Charlie's night clothes, which are far too big for him. He crawls on the couch and startles a little when Charlie tucks him in under a soft blanket.

"There. Go to sleep. It'll be fine, Harry. Everything's going to be okay, you'll see."

Harry wants to snorts and reply that he's not some frightened kid, but he's too tired.

He wonders if he'll be able to flee in a few hours like he's planned too. Hopefully he'll be awoken by a nightmare before morning comes.

HP-HP-HP-HP

No such luck, apparently. Harry wakes up to the soft of dishes softly clicking and to the enticing smell of fresh brewed coffee.

"Morning, Harry. How do you feel?"

"Better, thanks."

Surprisingly, he's actually feeling better. Charlie is apparently already ready for work, if the leather trousers are any clue.

"There are scrambled eggs in the pan and toasts in that plate. Eat. You need it. I've shrunk some of my work clothes, they should fit well enough. We'll be working down the hill today, join us when you're ready. I'd like to let your more time, but your cover will be stronger if you're actually doing what you're supposed to do. Besides, work will keep your mind off… less pleasant thoughts."

"Yeah. I suppose so. I'll be glad to help."

"Great. Eat now. And don't even think to leave. I've put a Tracking Charm together with the Anonymity one on you while you were sleeping. I know you're thinking that you should be alone to keep everyone else safe. I think it's high time everyone else keeps you safe, instead."

And with that he's gone, leaving Harry to gape stupidly at the closed door. Fuck. That's unexpected. Charlie is way more intuitive than he appears. Or maybe Bill has warned him. Either way, it seems that Harry's stuck here.

At least he's going to see dragons again. They're terrifying, but pretty cool nonetheless.

He'll find a way to escape soon enough. He misses Hermione's endless knowledge on magic – she would know how to deactivate a Tracking Charm. Then again, she would probably not tell him if she knew why he needs the information.

Sighing heavily, he eats – it's really good, much to Harry's surprise. Ron can't be arsed to cook anything, but apparently Charlie is a fairly good cook. The coffee is dark and strong, and Harry enjoys it more than he thought he would. He usually prefers tea, but the bitter beverage is exactly what he needs this morning.

The working leathers feel cold and stiff on his bare skin, but it gives him a strange sensation as well. Something powerful and strong than he can't quite describe, except that it feels quite good. Harry smiles as he gets out of Charlie's small house. The air outside is crisp and fresh and Harry half runs to meet Charlie and his team down the hill.

He'll think of a way to flee later. Right now he'll forget who he is and what he has to do. It probably shouldn't feel so good to be here, he thinks guiltily. He shouldn't enjoy the respite so much. He doesn't deserve it.

He quickly crushes the feeling twisting his gut.

Later, he promises himself. He'll be Harry bloody Potter again, but later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, obviously, but thanks for asking.

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / Mentions of past child abuse, depression, violence

**AN:** Here's the third chapter! I'm sick with a nasty cold, it sucks! Anyway, here you are! As usual, please R&R!

And if you have special requests for this story, please let me know, I'll consider them, provided they do not mess with my plot too much!

HP-HP-HP-HP

"Ah, perfect, come here Harry!"

Harry stubbornly looks at the ground and hurries to stand next to Charlie.

"So, this is Harry Black. He's a friend of mine and is between two jobs. He's agreed to help us for a while. Harry has… let's say some experience with dragons, and he's a fantastic flyer. He'll be working with me for the time being."

Harry blushes under the praise and is a bit annoyed at himself for it. Charlie puts an arm around Harry's shoulder and squeezes once. Then he presents everyone, and Harry tries not to look like a dimwitted teenager. He's nineteen, for fuck's sake.

There are Tina and Edward, a couple who seem to be nice enough. She's a petite brunette with dark eyes that twinkle with joy and he's a bulky man with chestnut hair and blue eyes.

There's Jimmy, a tall and lanky brown haired man in his mid-thirties and whose sulking face is in complete opposition with his witty but not unkind retorts (and Harry sees Charlie rolling his eyes behind the man's back, so he guesses he's not so bad).

Jimmy's partner is a young man called Daniel who looks barely older than Harry. He has mussed dirty blond hair and a charming smile that sets Harry on the edge – it's a toothy kind of smile, both predatory and teasing. His brown eyes roam over Harry's body without shame and the dark haired shivers uncomfortably. He sees Charlie frown from the corner of his eye and nearly sighs in relief when the redhead clears his throat and gives the teams their respective tasks for the day.

"Okay Harry, let me explain what we're doing here. Originally we were only collecting the dragons and make them join an existing reserve. Some of them were too injured or too uncontrollable, though, so we kept them here. There are four teams of five or six tamers each, plus two night teams. You've just met my team. You'll be working only with me, I think it's safer that way."

"Alright. What will I do?"

"Basically what I do. Depends on our kids."

"Our kids? Are you calling the dragons your kids?"

"Er… yes, well… Oh, shut up. Right now we'll be checking the wards - no dragons for you today, I'm afraid" the redhead adds with a smirk. "I think we have spare brooms next to the nursery. We'll go and buy you a proper one tonight. You'll need clothes as well."

"Okay."

Merlin, but Harry has missed flying. He has spent the year after killing Voldemort in Hogwarts, with Hermione and Ron. Most of their year came back as well – everyone wanting to graduate, to have what the war took from them back. It's been sometimes hard, to walk in these halls and to study on this grass, because none of them could forget the corpses and the smell of blood and the heartbreaking screams. They made it, though.

Ginny and Harry never got back together, much to everyone's surprise. They both know it's better that way, though – and they both know why as well, even if no one else does. And Harry knows he's nowhere ready to be in a relationship. Maybe he'll never be. Maybe it's better like that, anyway, because yesterday has proven that he's been lying to himself.

He's been so sure he could finally have a normal life. A blissfully boring and peaceful life. After his graduation and his nineteenth birthday, he had finally decided to study Potions, much to everyone's astonishment, and to open his own remedies and potions shop.

Everybody else is moving on. He has thought he had the right to do the same.

He's been wrong, of course.

Not only he was attacked, but his best friends could have been hurt or killed. Because of him.

Again.

He's not sure where he'll go next. He has to find a place where nobody knows him. Somewhere far away from England. Somewhere Muggle, of course. He'll have to say goodbye to his friends – his only family. But they'll be safe, at last. Like they deserve to.

He'll disappear, and he'll take the threats and the hate with him. He'll soon be just a memory for the Wizarding world. The Boy-Who-Lived. The too small teen who killed the Dark Lord. The weird kid with the scar who could talk to snakes. They'll probably be secretly relieved for his disappearance. After all, who knows if he wasn't just another Dark Lord in making?

His friends will miss him for some time, he knows it. But they'll be safe, and they'll have each other and they'll be just fine. Maybe he'll just lie on a beautiful beach, like the ones he used to see on the television, and let himself fade away.

But right now he's enjoying the exhilarating feel that goes with flying on a broom, and he's enjoying Charlie's deep voice yelling directions and warnings over his shoulder, and he's enjoying the warm sun on his skin and the biting wind in his eyes.

HP-HP-HP-HP

"Why in the hell do you need two brooms, Harry?"

"One's for you."

"What? No."

"Yes. Yours is really old. This one will make your work easier."

"I can't accept, Harry, it's too much-"

"You're hiding me without even asking why. Please. I'd feel better if you'd take it."

"You sure? It's really…" Charlie blushes, fiddling the price tag between his tanned fingers. "…expensive."

"Please. Think of all the fun we're going to have on those."

"Alright then. Thanks, Harry. It's a beautiful gift."

"Don't mention it."

"And don't think we won't talk about what happened. Bill only told me you were not safe at the Burrow or in London anymore."

Harry shrugs and busies himself with checking his purchases. Clothes – both Muggle and Wizarding ones – , boots and sneakers, a backpack – Harry will need it soon enough – a few personal items like a toothbrush and shampoo and bruise salve. Harry pays, thankful that he still has access to his vault in Gringotts, and that the goblins won't disclose his current location to anyone. They love secrets too much, and Bill will see to it anyway.

By the time they are back to Charlie's cottage, Harry feels exhausted. He quickly puts his new clothes in Charlie's wardrobe – the redhead has very few clothes himself, and all of them are well worn, Harry notices – while Charlie cooks them dinner.

"Spaghettis with pesto sauce. Alright with you?"

"It's perfect, Charlie, thanks. Where are the dishes?"

Charlie taps on the cupboard above himself with a finger before returning his attention to his cooking. Harry awkwardly reaches for the dishes – why is he so short, for fuck's sake? – and does his best not to disturb the other man. It smells really good and Harry's stomach makes itself known with a very embarrassing growl. Charlie chuckles and serves them quickly.

"I guess the sandwiches we had for lunch are long gone."

"Sorry."

"Don't be daft. Tuck in!"

"Thanks."

Dinner is a quiet affair. Charlie and Harry only exchange a few words, and Harry finds it utterly relaxing. When they're done, Charlie makes two cups of tea and they settle in the couch.

"I suppose this is when I tell you about what happened" Harry sighs.

"Only if you want to."

Harry blows on his tea and tries to find a suitable excuse to remain silent.

Of course there is none.

"We were in Diagon Alley" he says, and he wonders if he's sounding as tired as he's feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, obviously, but thanks for asking.

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / Mentions of past child abuse, depression, violence

**AN:** I'm sorry the update took so long! I've been awfully busy! Anyway, here it is, please R&R!

HP-HP-HP-HP

It's been two weeks since Harry stumbled unannounced in Charlie's cottage and he's now facing two rather serious problems.

First, he's still at loss concerning his escape. Charlie has snorted rather inelegantly when Harry has suggested that the redhead could now trust him and remove the Tracking Charm, and the dark haired has no idea how to fool this kind of magic. He could try to sneak out at night in his Animagus form, but he's not sure if it would work. Is the Tracking Charm only active on his human form? Hermione would know for sure, but he can't ask her – she'll instantly know what he's up to, and he's not allowed to Floo anyone anyway.

His second problem is not really an issue – well, it could become one. Daniel is shamelessly flirting with him at every occasion, and Harry has no idea what to make of it. Of course it's rather flattering – especially since the blonde has no idea who Harry really is. Having someone who wants him for him is kind of a novelty, really. It doesn't disturb Harry that Daniel is a man either. After all, that's the main reason Harry and Ginny broke up, even if they're the only ones who know. Daniel is rather handsome and his self-confidence and cocky grins are refreshing. But at the same time, there's something about him that set off alarm bells in Harry's mind. He can't put his finger on it, but his instinct is seldom wrong – that, and Charlie seems to keep a close eye on the blonde, which is rather strange since he's his friendly self with everyone else.

In spite of the flying and the dragons and the friendly team, the numbness and the weariness are still here, weighing on Harry like a yoke and setting him apart. He misses his friends and his surrogate family, and he's dying to know what's happening in London. Merlin, how he hates being kept in the dark. Charlie doesn't like it either, it seems, if the way he keeps scowling every time they receive an owl is any clue. Bill is the only one who's writing, but he never says anything important.

Harry has begun to plan, though. He knows exactly what he'll be doing as soon as he manages to escape. He wonders if it would be a good idea to give in and have sex with Daniel before he goes. What could happen? Would it be so bad to get a little pleasure, a little warmth to himself for once? Is it wrong of him to want something like that, to want to know what it's like? It would be a nice memory to keep, a little light in those dark times. Just something that would keep him warm, because he's feeling so cold, all the time.

But he's not sure he can trust Daniel enough. And he knows that lust will not fill the gaping hole in his chest. Nothing will.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Daniel lets Harry's button-down fall to the ground and bits his shoulder none too gently. Harry winces, his eyes closed. Closed because he doesn't want to see the other man. Closed because he has now the feeling that this is a terrible mistake. Closed because he doesn't want to see the blonde's face when he'll realize that Harry is not at all aroused.

This is not what Harry wants. It's not what he needs. Daniel is aggressive and straightforward and focused, and Harry wants tenderness and awkwardness and dazed moments. Daniel is skilled and precise, but Harry wants sincerity and trembling hesitation. He should never have given in, but the past days have been depressingly quiet and the numbness has come back full force. After a few beers and a game of cards, he has let Daniel kiss him and lead him away from the team's little Friday party. He has sent a little reassuring smile to Charlie, whose worried frown has only deepened.

And now he's lying on Charlie's couch, pinned down by Daniel's taller frame and feeling both trapped and disgusted with himself. It was wrong of him to use Daniel like this. Daniel can't offer him what he desperately craves, and he's not able to give Daniel what he's here for. The heated touches make his skin itch uncomfortably and the kisses leave him uncomfortable and vaguely nauseous. He doesn't want this. He doesn't want Daniel.

"Daniel... Stop."

"Shh... I'm going to make you feel so good, Harry."

"No, please. Stop... I-this is a mistake."

Daniel lets out a little joyless laugh, and the sound makes Harry shudder. The blonde doesn't release him, and his lips are still against Harry's throat.

"Is it your first time? Don't worry, it's going to be fine."

"Daniel, please get off me. I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay. Let me show you how it can be."

"No!"

Daniel's right hand fumbles with the buttons of Harry's jeans and the dark haired suddenly pushes him away.

"Don't be like that. Just-"

"Get away from him, Daniel. Now."

"Charlie? Hey mate, we're kind of busy right now-"

"Don't make me hex you. Out now. We'll talk tomorrow."

Harry closes his eyes again, because he doesn't want to see Charlie's disappointed expression or Daniel's hasty retreat. He blindly reaches for his crumpled shirt on the floor and puts it on without opening his eyes. He's shivering and he's aware it's not only because he's cold.

"Harry? Are you okay? Let me see your shoulder."

Harry realizes belatedly that his shoulder is indeed throbbing with pain. He sits up on the couch and opens his eyes just as Charlie carefully kneels in front of him, his blue eyes riveted on the bleeding mark on Harry's skin.

"Fuck. I'm sorry, I should have come sooner. Here, let me heal that."

Harry wants to say it's not necessary, he wants to say it's no one's fault but his own, he wants to make the guilt and the concern disappear from Charlie's usually smiling eyes, but the only sound coming out of his mouth is nothing more than a half-choked sob. Charlie quickly heals his shoulder and wraps Harry in a soft green blanket before busying himself in the tiny kitchen. After a few minutes, he comes back with a cup of tea and gives it to the younger man before sitting next to him on the couch.

"Drink, you'll feel better. Well, that's what Mum always says anyway. I won't let Daniel comes anywhere next to you, Harry. Don't worry. D'you... D'you want to talk about it? It's okay, it's okay. I won't make you. Just... If you need to, I'm here, okay? Good."

Charlie carefully puts his arm around Harry's shoulder, observing the dark haired's reactions all the time, and after a few tense moments, Harry downs his tea, sets his empty cup on the coffee table and lets his head rests on Charlie's strong shoulder. The redhead doesn't say anything more and Harry's grateful for his silent comfort and quiet understanding. But more than that, he's grateful for the opportunity to be vulnerable and to need comfort. He's grateful for the way said comfort is so freely and willingly given. He'll be strong again. Tomorrow.

In the end he can't sleep at all that night, after Charlie gently tucks him in on the couch. He turns and turns until he finally decides to do what he wants to do so badly. He changes quickly, the now familiar transformation leaving him with a deep feeling of relief. Charlie's door is slightly ajar – probably in case Harry needs him, the dark haired realizes – and in his Animagus form, he doesn't even need to open it wider.

Charlie is fast asleep, sprawled on the bed like he just let himself fall on it earlier. His broad chest is bare and warm, and Harry carefully sniffs the freckled skin. The smell is right, soothing and relaxing, and Harry can't help but lick the exposed skin, just once. He hesitates a little, before curling on his side just under the man's right arm. He sighs contentedly and lets the warmth and the steady breathing lull him to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, obviously, but thanks for asking.

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / Mentions of past child abuse, depression, violence

**AN:** As requested, another chapter already ^^ ! Not much happening in this one, but things will get more interesting in next one, I promise! In the meantime, enjoy, and please, let me know what you're thinking!

HP-HP-HP-HP

It feels so nice... Someone is petting him. Light touches, as if the person doesn't know how he will react to the caress.

Harry purrs. Loudly.

The someone chuckles, the deep sound only making Harry purr harder.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing!"

A cute little thing? _A cute little thing?_ Harry opens his eyes and growls threateningly. Charlie's hand – of course, it's Charlie, how could Harry forget that smell? - freezes on his back and his eyes widen slightly.

"Sorry! You're obviously a very dangerous feline."

Harry butts his head against Charlie's chin to reward him. He likes this human more and more.

"You're cute, though. How the hell did you get in there?"

Harry would roll his eyes if he could. Honestly, Charlie is not the brightest human there is. He knows what he looks like in his Animagus form – how can Charlie miss the clues? Jet black hair, green eyes, lithe body? Even as a cat, Harry is smaller and lighter than average. Harry licks the human's jaw.

"Hey! That tickles! How are we going to call you? You don't have any collar so I suppose you're a homeless kitty, aren't you?"

Well, technically, he is homeless, isn't he? He just hopes Charlie won't try to put a collar on him, since he doesn't fancy being strangled to death when he'll transform back.

"I think I'll call you Midnight. Suits you. What do you think?"

Charlie scratches him behind the ears and Harry just purrs, closing his eyes in delight. It's so much easier to enjoy touch as a cat. His body enjoys it on its own, and his brain doesn't interfere the way it does in his human form. And this human is so warm and gentle...

"Yeah, I think it'll do. So Midnight, want some breakfast, or d'you think you'll just be going now?"

Harry feels panic slowly choking him. He has to get out of here and change back before Charlie discovers that Harry is missing and puts two and two together. He jumps gracefully off the bed and gets out of the room, but not before hearing Charlie who softly whispers "I thought so".

HP-HP-HP-HP

"You shouldn't be too hard on Daniel" Harry blurts out halfway through their breakfast.

"Like hell I shouldn't." Charlie's spiteful snarl is unexpected. Harry frowns, the familiar feel of shame and anger burning his throat.

"I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself."

Charlie's gaze hardens and he sets his cup of coffee on the kitchen's counter.

"I know you can, Harry. And this is not about you, well, not only. This is my team. I'm responsible for each and every member. I can't let something like that stay unpunished. I can't allow it and I won't."

"He's not... This is probably my fault anyway. He's just-"

"No, Harry. You seem to forget that I was there. You said you didn't want it. You said no. He should have stopped immediately."

"But I came with him and I-"

"I know. But it's alright to say no if something is too much, or if you change your mind. He should have listened. Consent is not an option, Harry. And I won't risk the safety of my team because of one of its member. Besides, he needs to be taught a lesson. What if he tries the same with someone else, Harry? Someone who won't be able to fight him off? He needs to understand that what he's done is wrong."

"What will happen to him then?"

"He's fired, that's what'll happen to him. I don't want that kind of people in my team. I can't trust him anymore, so he's out."

Harry winces. He doesn't want Daniel to be fired. He's the one who's intruding on Charlie's team. He's the one who should go. He will, as soon as he finds how to escape.

"Don't, Harry. It's not your fault and to be honest I feel responsible. I should have seen that something wasn't right. I pride myself in being a good judge of characters most of the time, and that's a big failure. Well, enough of that. Today I'll deal with Daniel and you'll be working with Jimmy. He's the best tamer I've ever seen. You'll learn a lot with him."

"Won't he... resent me for taking Daniel's place?"

"Of course not. Though it would be better not to tell Jimmy exactly what happened. I really doubt he'd be as understanding as I am. He'll probably kill Daniel. Well, anyway, we'd better get ready."

HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry collapses on the couch, feeling drained and depressed. His day with Jimmy has gone smoothly – Charlie was right, he's an excellent tamer, a very good flyer and he's teaching with so much natural ease that Harry has the impression he's learned everything he should know about dragons in a single day.

It hasn't gone so smoothly with Daniel, though. He yelled on Charlie so loudly that the whole team heard it, much to Harry's discomfort. Charlie remained calm and composed through the whole thing, though his eyes were colder than Harry had ever seen them. Daniel finally left, his face a deep shade of red and his fists tightly clenched, and he had taken the time to whisper 'it's not over' to Harry. Jimmy's hand had tightened on the dark haired's shoulder but they both remained quiet.

As much as he's feeling guilty for Daniel's departure, he's also relieved not to have to see him again. And the rest of the team doesn't seem to hold it against him, to his astonishment. Merlin knows he's blaming himself. If he had just let Daniel... or better, if he had not been stupid enough to let the blonde man kiss him and led him to Charlie's cottage... Fuck. It's too late, anyway. Harry shivers, trying to burry himself under his blankets, but to no avail. He wonders if Charlie would mind to have Midnight sleeping with him again. The redhead seemed to like the cat well enough this morning... and Harry is so fucking cold...

Harry silently makes his way to Charlie's bedroom and jumps on the bed. To his surprise, the redhead is awake and he just pats his chest without a word, as if he wants the black cat to settle there. Which Harry does, cautiously. Charlie just smiles and closes his eyes, one of his hands under his head and the other one on Harry's flank.

"I'm glad you're back, Midnight. 's been a long day" Charlie slurs sleepily. Harry only purrs in response and lets his head rest on Charlie's warm torso.

Maybe he should stay at Charlie's side as Midnight. Everything seems so much easier as a cat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, obviously, but thanks for asking.

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / Mentions of past child abuse, depression, violence

**AN:** A short chapter but I couldn't cut it differently, I'm afraid! I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! R&R please!

And for the guest who asked, I do not write under another name and this story never was published before - since it's not even completed. Of course even if the plot is mine, I hardly think I'm the only one to have had such an idea, so maybe you read a similar story? It wasn't mine in any case :)

HP-HP-HP-HP

"I didn't know you prefer blokes" Charlie quietly says one evening.

Harry struggles to breathe again. They're sitting in Charlie's couch, enjoying a cup of tea before retiring for the night, like they do almost every night. Charlie doesn't smile or smirk or look at Harry with disgust, which has to be a good sign. The redhead is just observing Harry and sipping on his tea.

"Er... I-I... it's a recent thing. Not that I like men, I suppose I've always been like that. I just... I didn't realize."

"Well, you didn't have much time for self-discovery, did you?"

"No, I guess not. I think Ginny knew before I did, to be honest."

"She's a smart girl."

"Yeah. She... she said one day that she knew I loved her, but not like I should. And she said she thought she didn't love me that way either. And then she said that she found Oliver Wood dead sexy and I kind of blurted out that I agreed. Before I knew it we were discussing about our preferences in blokes and when she left she kissed my cheek and told me to be myself. It's only later that night that it hit me. I was gay. I am gay, I mean."

"I never understood why Ginny wasn't sorted in Slytherin." Charlie chuckles a little before turning his gaze on Harry, his eyes soft and warm. "Does it bother you? It's not frowned upon in the Wizarding World, even if it's not that common either, but I know Muggles still struggle with same sex relationships."

"I... I don't know. I just... I'm tired of being special. I loved to have Ginny by my side because she's great, and because it was my chance to have a normal life. To marry and have children and finally know what it's like to have a family of my own. Now..."

Harry sighs. He doesn't really want to talk about it. It doesn't matter anyway – gay or straight, he will never have a normal life. He will never have a family or even someone to share his life, because it's too dangerous.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but you're not that special. I mean, it's just the way it is, some people are gay or bisexual. I don't particularly care about gender myself, you know. It's not a flaw. It's not a weakness. It's just something about you, like your hair or the color of your eyes. And you'll have your own family one day, Harry, even if it's not the one you dreamt of as a child."

Harry slowly shakes his head and smiles.

"Just... be careful, alright? And if you need to talk, about, well, anything really, I'm here."

"I know."

"Good. I think I'm off to bed, then. Good night, Harry."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Charlie just nods, his eyes shining in the near darkness, and in this moment he's like a dark and powerful angel sent to protect and comfort Harry with kind words and strong arms. The thought is ridiculous, really, but Harry can't help himself.

And he knows he has to leave. But he wants to say goodbye first. In his own way, at least.

HP-HP-HP-HP

His human is as warm and comfy as ever. His skin smells so good, like earth and wood and something else, something heady and musky that makes Harry purrs helplessly. Midnight will miss the redhead wizard as much as Harry will, if not more. Not that they don't share the same mind anyway – but his Animagus and his human forms both react in different ways. Midnight has come to think of Charlie as 'his' – his human, his master, just his. And Harry... Harry is not sure of his own mind and of his own heart. He'll miss the redhead, that's for sure. He'll miss his cocky smiles and his self-confidence. He'll miss his protectiveness as well as the way he's been treating Harry as an adult, as an equal. Harry rubs the side of his head on Charlie's side a last time, just on the dragon tattoo that ornates half of his back and his right side. Charlie has several tattoos, but this one is the most beautiful in Harry's eyes.

It would be so easy to lose himself in this life, here, with Charlie by his side. Days as Harry Black, the dragon tamer. Nights as Midnight, the homeless cat. It would be so easy to forget about the rest of the world. To pretend that his past doesn't matter – that it won't come back sooner or later. But that wouldn't be fair. Charlie isn't safe while Harry is here. Ron and Hermione and everyone he loves are still fighting the remaining Death Eaters while Harry is here.

Harry is surprised to hear the soft and sad meow coming from his throat as he leaves Charlie's bedroom. But even Midnight knows what Harry has to do to keep his human safe.

HP-HP-HP-HP

_Charlie opens his eyes as Midnight jumps off the bed. He lets the cat leave the room, smiling at the quiet sound the feline lets out. He shakes his head a little, because really, how stupid does Harry think he is? He should feel offended, but to be honest it only amuses him. He stands up and drags a clean tee-shirt over his head before retrieving his leather jacket and his backpack from under the bed. His wand glows softly, letting him know that Harry has breached the wards, and he resolutely follows the black cat out of the cottage._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, obviously, but thanks for asking.

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / Mentions of past child abuse, depression, violence

**AN:** Ahhh real life is killing me! I'm sorry for the delay - and for a somewhat short chapter. I hope to update more regularly my two WIP after this week, but I make no promise! Oh, and for those who wonder about Harry's state of mind: he's depressed, and tired. He's not thinking rationnally, plus he is, as he always has been, plagued with guilt over events he couldn't control. That's Harry... but he'll get better, you'll see.

Anyway, please R&R, and see you next chapter!

HP-HP-HP-HP

"And just where d'you think you're going?"

Harry freezes. Charlie's deep voice echoes in the dark and the woods around them seem to be more threatening all of a sudden, the air around him colder. He has waited to be far enough from the cabin to shift back and retrieve the bag he'd hidden a few days before in a bush. He's thought it safe enough, but apparently it wasn't. Did Charlie know who Midnight was all along? Harry turns around to face the redhead.

Charlie is looking at him with a raised eyebrow, fully dressed and with a tattered backpack hanging from one shoulder. He doesn't even seem angry, just... faintly annoyed.

"Charlie? I, uh..."

"Save your breath. We must be as far away as possible from the reserve when the morning comes."

"You're not coming."

"Like hell I'm not. I knew you would try something like that. Honestly, you're not very subtle. I've been ready for days. I've left a note for the team, explaining what they need to know. So, what's the plan?"

Harry gapes at him and Charlie apparently gets tired of waiting, because he rolls his eyes and takes Harry's upper arm none too gently, forcing him to move. After a few minutes, the redhead releases Harry and keeps on walking as if everything was perfectly alright - as if Harry had agreed to his presence.

"Hum, Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"You can't come with me."

"We've already covered this. I'm coming. So, care to explain that brilliant plan of yours?"

"No" Harry answers stubbornly, and he's aware that he's pouting like a toddler. But Charlie coming with him has never been part of his plan. Not that he really has a plan, but still.

"Harry... Okay, then, let me guess. You thought it would be a good idea to just go in the middle of the night, probably because you believe it will keep the team safe. You're somehow convinced that you have to find the remaining Death Eaters by yourself and put them in Azkaban. Of course you have no idea how to do that, and probably no idea how to go back to London on your own, without a broom and without being seen. How am I doing so far?"

"I know what to do."

"Oh, really? Care to enlighten me, then?"

"Shut up." Harry sighs and stops walking.

"Harry... I understand what you're trying to do. I'd probably do the same. But... you don't have to do it alone. Let me help you."

"Those who help me generally end up being hurt."

"And you fucking died for us. And I'm your friend, hell, you're practically part of the family. And above all, it's my choice. Not to mention Ron will have my balls if something happens to you" Charlie mutters, making Harry smile sadly.

"You won't change your mind, will you?"

"Nope."

"Did you know I was Midnight from the beginning?"

"Yes, I suspected."

Harry feels a very embarrassing blush creeping on his face, and he's glad for the darkness surrounding them.

"Does anyone else know about your Animagus form?"

"No."

"Good. That could be an asset."

"There's something I didn't tell Bill. I recognized two of the Death Eaters, that day in Diagon Alley."

"Alright. I suppose it's a good place to start. Who are they?"

"Malfoy Sr. And Dolohov."

Charlie whistles thoughtfully.

"Okay… D'you know where to find them?"

"Not exactly."

But he won't find them. They will come to him.

"You're planning to do something stupid, aren't you?"

Harry just grins and he sees Charlie shake his head in exasperation from the corner of his eye.

"Okay, let's just get out of that damn forest for now. We'll find a place to rest for the day, and we'll figure something out. And you're not trying to get rid of me at the first opportunity, am I clear? Good. I think it's better to travel at night. Come on, Hero-boy, let's go and kick some villains' asses."

Charlie wraps an arm around Harry's slim shoulders and gives him a lopsided grin. Harry would never admit it, but the redhead's presence is comforting. Charlie's heavy arm feels good on his shoulders, and his scent is as enticing in Harry's human form as it is in his Animagus' form. There's just something about him, something about the way he's so bound to Earth, about the way he seems so strong and sure of himself, something about his blunt honesty and brash cockiness… It makes Harry feels safe and it grounds him. It makes Midnight craves for the redhead's touch and his warmth. And it's probably wrong, it's probably another sin to add to his never ending list, but Harry's not ready to give that up. Not yet, anyway.  
>Harry would have done it alone.<p>

He will flee and leave this world and let the ones he loves find peace and safety, when he'll be done here.

But for now, Harry crushes the feelings of guilt and selfishness and takes the warmth and the friendship that are so willingly and freely given.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, obviously, but thanks for asking.

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / Mentions of past child abuse, depression, violence

**AN:** Here you are! Thanks for you support and reviews, I really appreciate it! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think or to make requests for this story :)

Anyway, enjoy, and please, please, review!

HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry shivers helplessly. Even with one of the blankets that Charlie fortunately had the good sense to take with him, it's really cold and the dark haired just can't sleep. The hard forest ground is cool and damp under him, and the pale daylight doesn't give out any warmth. Harry knows he won't be able to get any sleep if he stays where he is. How Charlie can be snoring so peacefully a few feet away is a mystery.

Standing up as silently as he can, Harry gathers the blanket and makes his way to Charlie. He covers the redhead with his now useless blanket – Charlie has to be cold as well – and quickly shifts into Midnight, crawling under the blankets until he's nestled on the man's wide chest, his cold paws under him and his head under the stubble-covered chin. Midnight purrs contentedly as Charlie's body heat slowly warms him.

"I take it you were cold." Charlie draws the blankets higher around them and scratches Midnight behind the ears. The black cat purrs louder, butting his head against the clever, clever hand that is petting him so efficiently. "Now stay put and try to sleep. 'M tired."

Midnight gives his human a little lick on the back of his hand and does as he's told, falling asleep quickly now that he's warm – and safe.

Harry will worry about his Animagus form thinking of Charlie as 'his human' later.

HP-HP-HP-HP

"So, how d'you propose we do that?"

Harry startles a little and tries to take as much time as possible to swallow his mouthful of tuna sandwich. They're having a light and early dinner – once again thanks to what Charlie has thought to bring with him – and they'll be moving again as soon as it's dark enough.

"Er..."

"What in the hell did you think you were going to do then? Just go in the middle of Diagon Alley and wait until they got you?"

"Well, not exactly, but-"

"Harry! For fuck's sake, what's wrong with you?" Charlie sighs and downs his cup of tea, looking exasperated. Harry feels both sheepish and angry. "No need to glare at me like that. You know I'm right. D'you remember how many wizard attacked you, that day in Diagon Alley?"

"Five. Two of which I recognized, as I told you" Harry answers dryly.

"Okay. Dolohov and Malfoy are probably leading the others. I mean, every other Death Eater from the Inner Circle is either dead or in Azkaban. Those two are dangerous. Dolohov particularly – I can't imagine that Malfoy only wants revenge, he's too arrogant for that, he probably wants something from you – but Dolohov is just mad."

"Mmmh."

"I think your idea has merits, actually. It's obvious that we will not find those two on our own if the Aurors can't find them. We have to make them come to us. We have to find a way to contact them, thought."

"I know how."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know how to contact Malfoy, at least."

Charlie's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Relax. I can owl Draco."

"Malfoy's son?"

"Yeah. We saved each other's lives during the war, and, well, we came to a truce of sorts. He's not that bad once you get to know him. I think we could have been friends if his father hadn't raised him the way he had. Draco knows his parents were wrong and he despises his father for what the bastard has done to him. He'll help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He'll do it. If only because his father is a wanted war criminal on the run, and that is bad for business. Draco is set on rebuilding the Malfoys fortune and clearing their name."

"If you're sure, then it's probably the best way to go. We'll have to plan this carefully. We need to meet Malfoy and his goons on our terms if we want a chance to win that battle, Harry."

Harry smiles at Charlie's obvious concern, because for the first time since he's been Portkeyed out of Diagon Alley, and maybe even before that, there's hope blooming in his chest. He can do this. He can find those bastards and have them locked away forever. He can protect his loves ones. With Charlie at his side, he knows he can.

If Harry was in his Animagus form, he would purr in contentment.

Charlie is looking at him oddly and Harry knows he's been silent too long, grinning like a loony. He shakes his head, trying to will his stupid blush away.

"Let's plan this carefully, then. I sure as hell don't want Malfoy to escape again."

"We'll talk while walking. I'll Apparate us to a nearby town as soon as we're out of the woods, it'll be dark enough for us not being spotted. You'll have to transform, Harry. Each time we'll near a town, it will be safer for you to go as Midnight."

"Alright."

"Alright? I thought you'd fight me on this, to be honest."

"No. I trust you. And besides, I love being Midnight."

Charlie's gaze softens almost unbearably and Harry has to look away.

"Let's go, then."

HP-HP-HP-HP

Draco blinks rather stupidly at the brown owl standing on his desk. Potter's letter makes little sense – then again, when has Potter ever make sense? – but Draco is no idiot, and he can read the urgency behind the somewhat evasive and cool missive. He understands the hidden meaning behind the cryptic words - and Merlin, but Potter's chicken scratch is awful.

Potter is asking him for help.

To lure his own father in a trap and finally throw him in Azkaban.

Fucking hell.

His day couldn't get better. Smiling in an admittedly shark-like manner, if the poor owl's fearful hoot is anything to go by, Draco burns the Saviour's letter and begins to write his answer carefully.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, obviously, but thanks for asking.

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / Mentions of past child abuse, depression, violence

**AN:** Hi! I'm so glad for your support and reviews, thank you so much! Here's the ninth chapter, I hope you'll like it (it's been fun to write, in any case ^^)!

HP-HP-HP-HP

"This is such a bad idea… Well I guess we have to go on with it now. Go, Midnight. You stay out of view until we're sure he's here, alright? And if something goes wrong, for fuck's sake, do as we said and just go away. No heroic stupidity today, d'you hear me? Bill will know what to do if it comes to that – don't talk to anyone else."

Midnight mewls pitifully as Charlie takes him from his shoulder and sets him on the ground. There's no way he'll let his human alone if he's in danger. For now though, he does as he's told, hiding behind the trees while Charlie walks down the path leading to the small clearing where they've agreed to meet with Draco. Draco, who promised to find something to make his father come with him.

Charlie looks back only once but Midnight's green eyes don't leave the redhead.

And they wait. For long minutes that seem like hours, they just wait. Harry as Midnight, crouching in the wet grass and trying to stay still, and Charlie, who looks calm and composed, his posture straight but not rigid.

There's a soft pop, and then two others, and they are here. Draco Malfoy – looking far more attractive than Harry remembered him to be – and two dark figures behind him. Harry feels his cat's hard muscles suddenly tense and he's sure he hasn't blinked once since they appeared.

Charlie says something and Malfoy – Draco, not Lucius – smirks in that infuriating way of his. Charlie raises his right hand and Harry shifts back at the signal. He spares a second to address a short prayer to whatever deity might listen, because it surely seems like a fucking bad idea all of a sudden.

"Potter! You look… tired. Don't explain, I don't care. So, here we are."

"It seems so."

To his relief, his voice is steady and sounds almost nonchalant. Harry reaches Charlie's side and stops walking. Malfoy Jr is tall, blond and lean – just like his father, who's standing right behind. But the similarity ends here, astonishingly. Draco's features are much softer than his father's and his eyes sparkle with intelligence and maybe some amusement. Lucius' eyes are cold and dead, like pools of water on a snowy day. Dolohov stands next to Malfoy Sr., all bulky form and dark hair.

"Mr Potter. It seems that you are entertaining the idea that I would be willing to – how shall I put it – negociate with me."

"I would say that you're the one who's needing to negociate with me, Lucius."

The use of his first name has the foreseen effect – the older man clenches his jaw and glares at Harry. Honestly, he should know that such arrogance isn't good for one's health.

Look at Tom Riddle.

Harry would smile if he wasn't so worried about Charlie's – and possibly Draco's – safety.

"I think we are going to forget the niceties, Potter."

Lucius and Dolohov raise their wands with almost perfect synchronism, and Harry weirdly wonders if they did repeat the move beforehand. Harry's shifting his aim between Dolohov and Malfoy, pondering if who he should disarm first.

And then Draco raises his wand, his trademark smirk slowly morphing in an ugly sneer, and points it directly at Charlie, whose wand is already tightly clenched in his right hand.

Harry's vision blurrs for a moment, because, fuck, he's been so sure. So confident that Draco wouldn't betray them, wouldn't miss a chance to have his madman of a father put behind bars for the rest of his life.

"Let Charlie go" he hears himself say. "It's me you want. Let him go."

"I don't think so, Potter" the younger Malfoy spats with a venom that Harry hasn't heard in a while.

"My son is right. Why would we miss a chance to kill a blood traitor? And a Weasley?"

Lucius smiles – a disturbing grin that shows too many teeth and is more a grimace than a smile – and clicks his tongue twice. Draco is looking at Harry so intently that the dark haired is sure he will soon bore holes into his skull. Dolohov steps forward and casts a whispered Cruciatus on Charlie, his delighted gasp matching Harry's horrified one as the redhead falls to the ground, his strong body shaking helplessly.

Lucius chuckles and Draco is still fixing Harry. And suddenly Harry understands, as he hears muffled voices coming from the woods behind their opponents.

Malfoy and Dolohov are not alone.

Charlie has stopped shaking and Dolohov is distracted by the newcomers, and as he turns his back on them, Harry hits him with a hissed Stunning Spell, surprising Malfoy Sr who barely avoids Charlie's Expelliarmus.

It's hopeless, Harry knows. At two against who knows how many Death Eaters, it's hopeless. But there's no way he'll go without a fight.

Two new men clad in black robes have joined Lucius. Harry can't recognize any of them but that doesn't mean anything. He and Charlie are throwing hex after hex, standing their ground the best they can against all four-

Four? Where the hell is Draco?

Harry tries to look around from the corner of his eye but to no avail. Charlie is hit by a Cutting Spell and falls to one knee at Harry's side.

There's a flash of blond hair behind Dolohov and Harry understands. He tries to focus his spells on Lucius, suddenly yelling "Expelliarmus" from the top of his lungs, and Dolohov falls face first in the dirt.

Charlie has managed to Stun one of the unknown men and the force of Harry's own spell blasts the second one a few feet in the air.

And it's over as quickly as it began, the sound of heavy breathing now the only sound in the clearing.

Draco Malfoy is standing behind his father's unconscious form with a pleased smirk and Harry almost laughs in relief.

"Merlin, you're slow, Potter. I suppose we should be thankful your hand is quicker than your brain, or it could have been ugly. Alright there, Weasley? Good, good. Anyway, what is your moronic plan from now on?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, obviously, but thanks for asking.

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / Mentions of past child abuse, depression, violence

**AN:** Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter - I hope you'll let me a lot of reviews, you know how starved we are... Please?

HP-HP-HP-HP

"Harry!"

Hermione launches herself at Harry and almost send them both to the floor. Only Charlie's hand firmly settled between Harry's shoulder blades prevent him from falling backwards.

"I'm alright, 'Mione."

"I know! I know. But we've been so worried, you have no idea."

Ron smiles behind her and something loosens itself in Harry's chest. It's so good to see them. So good. He didn't even realize how much he has missed them until now. Charlie's deep voice shakes him out of his daze.

"We should go inside, guys. The wards are stronger in the house."

Hermione nods enthusiastically and they soon find themselves sitting around the table of the Burrow's kitchen, a cup of steaming tea in front of each of them. George is working and Percy is out with Penelope, and of course Bill and Fleur are at Shell Cottage with their daughter, but the rest of the Wesley family is there and looks at Harry expectantly.

"You've done a brilliant job, mate. Kingsley's been searching for them for weeks, and you just pop at the Ministry with the bastards nicely tied up. Wicked."

Harry shifts uneasily at Ron's grin.

"I got help. Without Charlie and Draco, I would just have got myself killed."

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I know. Actually he's the reason we could catch them at all."

Charlie chuckles and shakes his head.

"That boy is something else. Incredibly pretentious and self-centered, but damn smart. And brave."

Harry nods with a small smile and leans back as Charlie tells everyone about what exactly happened. Charlie doesn't say anything about Harry being an Animagus, and Harry is insanely grateful for the redhead discretion. His cat form is an asset he would like to keep for himself, at least for now.

"Well, I guess you can come back to London now, dear. You should live here for the time being, though, it would be-"

"Actually Harry is coming back to Scotland with me after everything is cleared with the Ministry, Mum."

Harry holds his breath.

"Really?"

Molly sounds curious, but not angry. She's looking at him with a kind smile and he knows he has to say something. They've never talked about it, and Harry always assumed he would stay in London for a while before disappearing for good.

Charlie offers him an alternative, and Harry's not sure if it is a good thing. Nevertheless, it will give him time to figure out where he should go, and it will keep the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione safe. It will keep the only family he knows safe.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly, dear. How many times should I remind you to call me Molly?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs- I mean Molly."

"Harry?"

Ron is frowning and Harry winces.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I can't join the Aurors. You know I can't."

"Yes, I know. It's not what bothers me. Why are you going back to Scotland? No offense, Charlie."

"None taken, little bro. I need a shower anyway. I think you've got loads to tell each other."

Charlie stands up and pats Harry on the shoulder before heading upstairs. Hermione stands up as well and motions for Ron and Harry to follow her. She leads them in Ron's room, and they sit on the floor.

"Well?"

"I like it. In Scotland, I mean. Nobody knows who I am. Charlie casted an Anonymity Charm on me. Working with dragons is awesome, too."

Harry looks at his hands.

"No need to look so sad, Harry. I think it's great you've find somewhere you're free to be yourself."

"We've always thought you would have to leave at one point or another, mate. I mean… I don't know how you survived the last months, to be honest. I would have gone mental after two days."

Hermione nods slowly and smiles.

"It will get easier with time, Harry, but for now… It's probably better if you're away from England, away from the crazy fans and away from the Ministry. As much as I like Kingsley, I really would like him to tell his Heads of Departments to leave you alone."

Harry snorts. He's been constantly owled by one or another Departments – with various motives, going from them wanting to hire him to invitations to stupid events.

"You don't mind?"

"Yes we do. It drives us crazy that you're not allowed to live your life and be left alone. But we're happy if you have found a way to do what you want. You deserve it, Harry. Besides, I for one am relieved to know you'll stay with Charlie. He's family, and he's a good wizard."

"Not to mention he has dragons" Ron adds with a grin.

"I'll come and visit the Burrow, I promise."

"Mum wouldn't have it another way."

"And we'll come and visit you as well, Harry. I've always wondered about dragon eggs, I remember Professor Snape used to say the shells were very useful for-"

Ron rolls his eyes as Hermione goes on with the apparently amazing properties of dragon egg shells and Harry almost sighs with relief.

He will have to thank Charlie later. Merlin know he wouldn't have dare to hope to go back to the dragon reserve after everything that happened, especially with the way he got Charlie injured – the redhead keeps saying it was nothing, but Harry knows that Cutting Spells hurt like hell. It doesn't matter that Draco is really good with Healing Charms and that it won't even scar.

Not to mention Charlie's life has become increasingly complicated ever since Harry has stumbled out of his Floo.

But he's glad he's able to go back. He needs more time, and he needs a safe place to stay until he knows what to do.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry is bunking with Charlie in his old room, as Ron has informed him earlier that he and Hermione were now sharing his room – his crimson cheeks have caused Harry to tease him endlessly afterwards. Dinner at the Burrow was as loud and messy as ever, and Harry enjoyed it very much.

Harry has drunk a tumbler of Firewhiskey with Arthur and Charlie after dinner, and he's feeling quite tipsy by the time he reaches their shared room. Charlie laughs behind him and helps him to sit on the bed.

"Easy there, Harry. I think I'll let you sleep on the bed, I'll Transfigure something for myself."

"'Kay."

Harry just lets himself fall backwards and giggles when his body bounces slightly on the soft bed.

"You're such a lightweight. Let me help you with your shoes. Here. Now get under the covers."

"Night, Charlie."

"Goodnight, Harry."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, obviously, but thanks for asking.

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / Mentions of past child abuse, depression, violence

**AN:** Nothing particular to say about this chapter. Just hope you'll enjoy it!

HP-HP-HP-HP

Someone is tickling the side of his neck and Harry would really prefer for them to find someone else to torture. He's rather comfortable where he is, thank you very much.

"Wake up, sleepy head. Mum's going mental with your supposed current state of starvation and she's cooked for an army. Harry, come on."

"Don't wanna. 'M not hungry."

"Oh no, there's no way I'll go and tell Mum you're not eating. Get your skinny arse out of the bed or I swear I'll dump cold water on you."

"You're mean."

"I'm not. If I were I would have sent Mum to wake you up."

Harry's horrified eyes meet Charlie's laughing ones and the redhead smirks.

"Alright, you win. What time is it anyway?"

"Half past ten. Don't freak out, you needed the rest and nobody's mad at you. Well, Mum will be if you don't eat."

Harry sighs and awkwardly crawls out of the Transfigured bed before searching for clean clothes in Charlie's backpack. He's lucky the redhead is so organized because he wouldn't have anything to wear otherwise.

"I'm going to have a quick shower and meet you downstairs."

"Good. I'm telling Mum. Hurry up, I've waited for you and I'm starved."

"And Charlie... thank you." Harry smiles at Charlie's confused look. "For everything. For letting me stay with you in Scotland and coming with me when I fled. For offering me a place to stay now even if you don't have to. Just... thank you."

"You're welcome."

Charlie's smile is soft and slightly amused, but it's not mocking and Harry feels suddenly much better.

"And my arse is not skinny, you prat."

"No. No, it's not."

His friend is looking at him with something different in his eyes, some emotion that Harry cannot define, and for some reason it makes him uncomfortable. Warm, but uncomfortable. Harry flees the room with a bundle of clean clothes in his arms and a fierce blush on his face, wondering what the hell just happened.

He hasn't any time to overthink it, though, because the rest of the day is rather busy. After a breakfast that could probably have fed a small country, Harry and Charlie meet Kingsley at the Ministry and are told that Lucius Malfoy and his acolytes'' trial has been planned for the next day. The Ministry is rather embarrassed to have let such criminals escape them for so long and want nothing more than to close the case as soon as possible. Which is perfectly okay with Harry, really.

They go back to the Burrow to find the whole family happily chatting in the living-room before dinner, and Harry relaxes as the feeling of being finally part of a family fills him. Hermione and Ron bicker over Merlin knows what from their spot on the ground, Ginny plays Exploding Snap with George and Charlie sits with his father to discuss their day. Harry stays standing for a while, just looking at these people he loves so much, until Molly makes him sit next to his friends on the old rug, pushing a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand with a knowing but kind smile, and just for now, all is well.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Draco greats them with a graceful nod and a smirk that doesn't hide his obvious unease. He doesn't say anything, and Harry assumes it's alright to remain silent. He sits next to the blonde boy and tries not to fidget too much. Charlie's hand suddenly squeezes his shoulder as the redhead takes his seat next to Harry, and he attempts a smile.

"Hi Draco. You alright?" Charlie whispers above Harry's head, and Draco stiffens visibly.

"Yes." He briefly closes his eyes and sighs. "I don't know."

"Understandable. Don't let him get to you. You're the better man."

"Mother doesn't talk to me anymore."

"She'll come around. You've done what's right, Draco. And more than that, you've done what was the best for you and your family. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

Draco's shoulders are suddenly straighter and Harry barely refrains a grin. Damn, but Charlie is good with people – he seems to know exactly what to say and what to do to make one feel better, and he does it in such a manner that it's neither overbearing nor patronizing. His warm hand hasn't left Harry's slim shoulder and he's grateful for the quiet support.

The trial happens in a blur. They testify, and Draco holds his own in front of his sneering father, and Harry's voice doesn't waver as he explains why he had to flee and how Charlie and he planned the whole thing with Draco's help.

They're all convicted, Lucius Malfoy and his contemptuous stares and Dolohov and his mad grin, and all the others low-rank Death Eaters who helped them. They're all convicted and soon enough Harry finds himself standing in the Ministry Hall with Draco and Charlie, and it seems surreal somehow.

"I can't believe it's over."

"It couldn't have gone another way, Harry. Not with the proofs and our testimonies."

"I know. I know. Oh, shit."

Reporters are slowly invading the building, eyes wild with the prospect of getting a word out of the Savior, and Harry frantically searches for an escape.

"Don't panic. We're going to get upstairs and leave via Kingsley's Floo. Come on."

"Are you telling me that you're not going to talk to the press?"

Draco seems honestly bewildered and Harry rolls his eyes.

"Of course not!"

"Then you don't mind if I do? I mean, they're here anyway, it would be a waste not to make use of them."

"I don't know why you would want to talk to those vultures."

"That's because you never learned to use them to your advantage, Potter. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

And with that, Draco straightens his dark grey robes and resolutely walks to his doom, in Harry's opinion.

"Dear Merlin. They won't know what hit them. I almost pity them."

"What? We shouldn't let him-"

"Come on, Harry, it's Draco Malfoy. The boy will manipulate them so expertly they won't even realize they've been played. I'm pretty sure the Malfoy's companies will be flourishing again in just a few months. And I bet tomorrow's papers will be very interesting."

Harry frowns but lets Charlie guides him to the elevator, all the while trying to ignore the stares and the not-so-discreet whispers. He supposes he will know soon enough if Charlie is right about Draco, and although he's a bit ashamed to admit it, even to himself, he's relieved to escape the reporters and the crowd.

He has the sudden urge to shift and to jump on Charlie's shoulder as Midnight, where he would be safe and unknown. Everything is so much easier, so much simpler as a cat.

Charlie gently pushes him in the elevator and Harry tries to gather his wits. It wouldn't do for him to appear completely brainless. Merlin knows he has enough problems with what is told about him as it is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, obviously, but thanks for asking.

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / Mentions of past child abuse, depression, violence

**AN:** New chapter! Bit of fluff, bit of heat... You'll see.

Btw, I've written a George/Harry Christmas story for one of my readers. It's a one-shot but I'm thinking about making a chaptered story out of it. Could you please check my profile (it's called "of tears and skies full of stars") and tell me what you think? Thanks a lot ^^

HP-HP-HP-HP

"I can't believe him."

"Honestly, Harry. You should have expected it."

Charlie's eyes twinkle with mirth and Harry rolls his eyes before reporting his gaze to the newspaper in front of him. Draco's interview after his father's trial makes the front page, and he manages not only to shift the focus from himself to Harry and to the Ministry – and the sarcastic critics about the MLE Department are so well wrapped into backhanded compliments that you almost can miss them - but also to make it seem as if he's speaking in Harry's name. Of course, they did work together to arrest Lucius and his friends, but anyone reading Draco's declaration would assume that their partnership is a long-time thing.

"Well, I didn't. Shit. He's good, isn't it?"

"He's brilliant, if you ask me."

"He's still Malfoy, though."

"Ron!"

Hermione cuffs Ron around the head and Charlie tries to hide his smirk behind his mug of coffee.

"Ow! Mione, what was that for?"

"You being an idiot."

"Ron, I think you should do something about your abusive relationship, really."

Charlie chuckles and Hermione throws a piece of bread at Harry, who ducks just in time to avoid it.

"Harry Potter, you'd better watch your mouth!"

Harry grins and shares a look with his best friend.

"I think I'll ask Draco to be my spokesman from now on."

"What?"

"Shut up, Ron. I think it's a good idea. He's obviously better at handling the press than any of us is."

"He only wants to make his way back into the wizarding society!"

"Ron, you're really thick sometimes."

"She's right, you know. Of course he wants to build a new image, to clear his name. It's not a bad thing if he's sincere, and I think he is. This can benefit to the both of us, so I don't see why we couldn't, you know. Team up and work together."

Harry shrugs and looks up to meet Charlie's eyes, and the redhead nods with a lopsided grin.

"Honestly, Ron, I'm pants at speaking with reporters. I stutter and I lose my temper at the first shitty question, you know that. Draco is as cool as a cucumber and knows exactly what to say and how to say it. I'll write a note to the Daily Prophet and the other newspapers to state that any request for interview or questions about me should be sent to Draco. And I'll ask Draco to discuss everything with Hermione beforehand, of course."

"Seems like a plan" Charlie says before standing up. "Who's up for a Quidditch match?"

"Charlie, it's raining" Hermione answers in that matter-of-fact tone that is both annoying and endearing.

"So what?"

Charlie winks and strolls out of the kitchen. Harry and Ron are up and out of the house before Hermione can add anything else or worse – before she can ask Molly for back-up.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry closes his eyes and tries to think about something else. Honestly, what the fuck is wrong with him? He has never got this type of reaction with any of his teammates before – or Merlin forbids, with Ron. Harry shivers helplessly. Just the idea of thinking about Ron like that... Just... ew.

Though he might have looked at Oliver Wood a bit more than needed in the showers after matches, but, well, even Harry has the right to be a horny teenager once in a while, and Oliver Wood is a very fine specimen of a man. And apparently Harry's body thinks that Charlie is one as well.

Charlie is currently walking ahead of him and laughing with Ron as they make their way to the broom shed after their match, and Harry is trying very hard – no pun intended – to think about something less exciting than a very fit and very wet Charlie. Honestly, the man is ridiculously toned. Not bulky by any mean, but with strong arms and a defined chest over a delightful six-pack. And his back is a marvel of corded muscles leading to...

Right, he has to think of something else. Millicent Bulstrode in a bikini. Ow. That definitely did it.

Charlie turns around to look at him with a concerned look and Harry nearly groans out loud. It really doesn't help that Charlie is probably the nicest and most adorable bloke on Earth. Or maybe he just seems so in Harry's eyes. With that hansome face and kind eyes, that playful smirk and deep voice and- Oh, fuck, why him?

"Alright there, Harry?"

"Yes, fine. Just fine."

Charlie frowns and Harry brushes past him to help Ron with the brooms.

He needs a cold shower. And he definitely needs to listen to Hermione more often: it was obviously a very bad idea to play Quiddich in the rain.

HP-HP-HP-HP

"Harry dear?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley?"

"How many times should I remind you to call me Molly?"

Harry grins sheepishly.

"Sorry, M'am. I mean, Molly."

"That's better. Andromeda Fire-Called earlier, she's coming with Teddy for dinner."

"Really? That's fantastic, thank you!"

Molly pats him on the cheek with a fond smile and leaves, and Harry turns to see Charlie looking at him curiously.

"It's been so long since I've last seen him! He must have changed so much, they always do when they're this young, well, that's what your mother says anyway. Merlin I'm so excited!"

"I can see that. You've missed him."

"Yes. I hope it's safe enough for them to come, though, I wouldn't-"

"Harry, calm down. Your agressors are in Azkaban, and the Burrow is heavily warded. Plus, between Mum and Andromeda, nothing can happen to your godson."

"You're probably right" Harry answers with a chuckle. "I'm just always worried about everyone's safety-"

"And not enough about yours" Charlie mutters under his breath – and Harry pointedly ignores him.

"-but it'll be great to see him before I leave."

Charlie narrows his eyes and Harry suddenly hopes that the redhead wasn't able to read too much behind the words.

"You'll visit him as often as you want, Harry."

"Yeah."

Only he won't. But Charlie can't know that, or he'll try to convince Harry to change his plans. Or worse, he'll tell Ron and Hermione about them.

But enough about that. He's going to see his godson in a few hours, and he has to be ready.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Want to do some shopping?"


End file.
